nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Joshua LeBar. He continues to bully Parker, even when Peter already has his super powers. Flash is always trying to out smart Parker but usually fails. He is similar to his original portrayal in the comics, dating Liz Allan until they break up in the episode "Reaction," seemingly due to Liz developing a crush on Peter. In "The Uncertainty Principle," he had to be a cheerleader for Halloween due to a bet he lost to Peter in an earlier episode, but convinced the rest of the football team to also dress as cheerleaders to spare himself the shame. He and Mary Jane had also been voted the king and queen of the Fall Formal, which leads him to try asking out Mary Jane, but she turns him down as she did not want an actual relationship. After seeing Peter in his Spider-Man costume (Parker claimed it was his Halloween costume to protect his identity), he argued that Peter looked nothing like Spider-Man and he should've dressed up like the wall-crawler himself instead. After Peter becomes angrier and more easily agitated from being bonded with the Venom symbiote, it is Flash that snaps Peter back into reality by reminding him that his friends only want to help. Flash later shows his more heroic side when he and his friends help save Gwen Stacy from falling to her death at the Thanksgiving Day Parade. In "First Steps" it is revealed that he and Peter were best friends in Nursery School. Peter also gave Flash his trademark nickname because of his tendency to streak as a little boy. He is also shown to have an attraction to the show's version of Sha Shan, who doesn't want anything to do with him. However, she eventually went out with him after he reported Harry's use of the Goblin serum on the team, feeling that it's better that he earn trophies fair and square than cheat. Origin Eugene Thompson attended Midtown High School and was a famous football player. His athletic prowess and phenomenal speed on the pitch earned him the nickname "Flash" and made him one of the most popular kids in the class. While his popularity made life easier at school, he had a difficult life at home. His father Harry—an alcoholic police officer—beat him regularly and derided Flash's athleticism despite his many accomplishments. Due to his rough life at home, Flash often took his anger out on other students who he felt were weak, such as "Puny" Peter Parker, who was one of his regular victims. While attending Midtown, Flash began dating Liz Allan, who was the most popular girl in school. When Liz started to develop an attraction towards Peter, Flash became jealous and began targeting Parker with his bullying almost exclusively. After Spider-Man made his first appearance, however, Flash unknowingly became Parker's greatest—and sometimes only—fan. History Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker. Flash grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. He lived only a few blocks from Peter's house. He lived with his father Harrison Thompson, a police officer in the New York City Police Department his mother Rosie Thompson and his little sister Jesse. Flash was physically abused by his alcoholic father, leading to Flash's own violent, bullying nature. Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a classmate of Peter Parker at Midtown High School, where he bullied him daily.[2].The bullying continued even after Peter gained his Spider powers but never, used them against Flash. His wide circle of friends included Sean "Tiny" McKeever, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Charlie and numerous female admirers such as Sally Avril and Liz Allan, who was Flash's steady girlfriend for some time. [3] Flash was Midtown High's star quarterback, where his speed on the football field earned him the lifelong nickname "Flash". This gained him popularity and respect, but he to still remained jealous of Peter's book smarts.[4] Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him.[5] Flash asks Liz about going on a date with Peter. Peter forgot all about it and has to cancel so that he can capture Sandman. Of course Liz does not take this too well. Meanwhile, Sandman starts to realize that he can't keep on the run and must hide out. As fate would have it, he decides Midtown High looks like a good place. Sandman barges into a classroom to hide. This classroom however is full of students, and the principal is there also. Sandman demands a diploma and threatens to teach the principal a lesson when he refuses. Spider-Man arrives and fights the Sandman. When Peter finds Liz to let her know that now he can still take her out, but she has made other plans with Flash. Flash makes one too many insults and Peter finally has had enough and threatens to wipe the smile off Flash's face. But Peter lets him go and walks away, making everyone think he's chicken.[6]. Flash tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival[7]. Flash and his classmates go on a field trip to the Natural History Museum. When crooks try to rob the museum and take Liz Allen hostage, Spider-Man arrives and comes to her rescue.[8].At Midtown High School, Flash and his classmates listen to the news of the Vultures escape escape is announced on the radio.[9]. Flash and Peter square off for a boxing match in the school gym. Initially expecting an easy victory, Flash is astonished to discover that he simply can't lay a hand on his opponent due to his spider enhanced speed and reflexes, and a single tap from Parker's fist knocks him clear out of the ring. After this the physical abuse stopped, but he did continue to harass Peter verbally.[10] Flash tries to taunt Peter again but he ignores him much to his annoyance his mind is focused on the well being of Aunt May.[11] But Flash never loses an opportunity to harass "Puny Parker". Liz, impressed by Peter's maturity, gradually changes her opinion of Peter and realizes that she's attracted to him. Finally sick of Flash's bullying, Liz dumped Flash and began showing strong romantic interest in Peter, which only made Thompson hate Parker all the more. Peter is asked out on a date by Liz Allen. Peter rejects her, not convinced of her sincerity, telling her that he's going to go on a better date with Betty Brant, and tells her to go on a date with Flash Thompson because they deserve each other. [13] Liz Allen tries to impress people with her new hair style, and she snubs Flash Thompson when he comments that her new look is so beautiful that he didn't recognize her. [14] Liz Allan is still trying to win Peter over while Flash tags along. Liz asks Peter how he managed to be the only student who got full marks on the last exam, much to the annoyance of Flash. The conversation ends with an argument with Peter and Flash. [15] At a party Flash corners Liz and asks her how she can "waste time on Puny Parker". Liz calls Flash a "muscle-bound goop". Flash Thompson announces to his classmates that he's forming the Spider-Man Fan Club and everyone except Peter Parker is invited. Flash figures that if he says it's so, Spider-Man won't disappoint his fans.[17] Another time, Flash dressed up as Spider-Man again to redeem his hero who was seen as a coward after having run from a confrontation with the Green Goblin. Flash confronted three car thieves, hoping to draw out the real Spider-Man, but was beaten up by the three thugs.[18]. Flash, surrounded by his friends, declares that he was right about Spidey all along. The fawning kids agree that he was. When Liz walks by, Flash breaks away from the crowd and joins her. He assumes that all is well between them now that Spider-Man is back in action. But Liz is not ready to give in so easily.[19] Peter is followed home by a mysterious man, as he walks with Liz and with Flash tagging along. He realizes he needs to protect his friends and leaves them to it but with Flash shouting "Go play in traffic, pest!".[20] Flash Thompson and his gang see Pater and Betty Brant talking, with Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. All they see is Peter arguing with the superhero over a girl, but Flash knows that Parker is only arguing with him as the Torch won't hurt her as he is a hero. Leaving his opinion unchanged about Parker.[21] Flash see Peter talking to Liz Allan and jealous he taunts them "Aw, leave 'im alone, Liz!" he says, "A kisser like his looks better with a book covering it any time!.[22] When J. Jonah Jameson decides to have Daily Bugle staff interview normal people and tell them why they hate Spider-Man even if the Bugle staff never publish the things. When Flash catches wind of this, he scares all the staff off. Meanwhile, Liz Allan allows Peter to be her tutor for science, much to Flash's dislike.[23] When Peter shows up at school and has Flash Thompson waiting to fight him as he hangs around Liz Allan too much to his liking. As Peter exits school, he sees the robot and begins to run. Flash, thinking he's running away from a fight.[24] Peter goes to school, and has heard enough from Flash and attacks him but is seen by the principal Mr. Davis and gets in trouble. Flash does the honorable thing and lets Mr. Davis know what really happened.[25] Flash graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on an athletic scholarship, becoming once more a classmate to Peter Parker.[26] As Peter Parker goes out, he runs into Liz Allan who is in a hurry and tells Peter that Flash Thompson has been following her trying to learn where she works. Peter stalls Flash and then misdirects him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Eugene_Thompson_%28Earth-616%29#cite_note-Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_30-26 Flash begins his time at Empire State University, much to his annoyance so does Peter .Even though at first he continued his rivalry with Peter, turning his new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy against him[28], eventually, they became close friends. On the ESU Campus Flash asks Peter to throw the football around with him while he waits for his regular pals. Peter, in a rush, refuses, needling Flash with "if I out-threw you, you'd have a fit!" Gwen and Sally Green lesten and she breaks out in a laugh. "Peter Parker out-throwing Flash!", she cruelly says, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" Peter leaves, wondering why he always gets interested in the girl "that can't see me for dust". Flash doesn't know why Punny Parker is on Gwen's "hate parade" but, he figures, "if you gotta hate somebody, Parker's the perfect choice!".[29] At ESU, Flash Thompson defends Gwen when Peter tries to talk with her. He order Pete to "Put up your hands!" and Pete muses over what would happen "if I only dared". He puts his hand up to his chin and smiles bemusedly before deciding he doesn't dare get in a scrap for fear of hurting Flash. Instead, he takes off, quipping, "If you damaged my profile, half the girls at ESU would be heartbroken. We can't let that happen!" Flash shakes his fist at Pete and pronounces him a "yellow fink" but Gwen isn't so sure. "I'd bet my bottom dollar that Peter Parker wasn't the least bit scared of Flash!" she thinks.[30] Harry Osborn, in company with Flash, drops his dad Norman off. He then asks if he and Flash can "borrow the car for the rest of the evening". When Norman agrees, Flash thinks, "What a great guy Mr. Osborn is!" But once Harry and Flash drive off. Harry and Flash have made it to ESU and see Gwen Stacy and Sally Green and walk over to join them. Flash and Harry spot Peter with the protesters and sneer at him for it. Gwen sticks up for him by noting that Pete is not actually with them and is, in fact, leaving. As Peter walks by, Flash, as usual, takes a verbal jab. [31] Flash with the insistance of Gwen makes him try and be friendly with Peter, but due to Peters problems at home he just ignores the pair. This angers Flash and once again he turns against "Puny Parker". [32] Peter buys a motorbike and takes it to ESU to Gwen but she is accompanied by Harry and Flash. As Harry and Flash admire the wheels, Peter and Gwen talk. By the time Flash left college to join the army, he and Peter parted as friends. During his tour of duty, Flash was stationed in Southeast Asia, where he stumbled across a hidden temple whose residents-notably the beautiful Sha Shan nursed a wounded Flash back to health; however, after American forces mistakenly shelled the temple despite Flash's efforts to protect it, Flash left the army to return to America, where temple survivors who mistakenly blamed him for the tragedy made attempts on his life. With the aid of Spider-Man, Flash lived to convince the temple survivors of his innocence, and was briefly reunited with Sha Shan. [34] Later, Sha Shan returned to the United States as Sister Sun, the reluctant bride of cult leader Brother Power, himself a pawn of the evil Man-Beast. Sha Shan ultimately turned on Korba, and the Man-Beast was thwarted through the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Razorback and Flash. Korba having died in the battle, Sha Shan became Flash's lover and lived with him for some time. [35] At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. After a failed marriage with Sha-Shan, Flash briefly dated Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, not knowing that she was dating him in order to make Spider-Man (who at the time was married with Mary Jane Watson) jealous but when she started to show real feelings to him, he broke off the relationship once he found out about Felicia's life as the Black Cat. He was in a comatose state for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after High School. He was given the position as Coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Flash returned to the battlefield in the war in Iraq, and lost his legs after saving his partner from enemy forces.[1]. He returned to the United States and started dating Betty Brant. Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as a part of Project Rebirth 2.0.[36] Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after the Siege of Asgard. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompson was sent to the Eastern European country Nrosvekistan to recover Dr. Ekmecic, a specialist in developing weapons made from Antartic Vibranium. During his mission, he encountered the new Jack O'Lantern, who was also trying to recover Dr. Ekmecic for his boss, the new Crime-Master. Neither was able to take Ekmecic alive but the encounter made Venom and Jack O'Lantern long-time enemies.[37] He was later sent to the Savage Land to destroy Crime-Master's Antartic Vibranium shipment. After a confrontation with Kraven the Hunter, Flash was separated from the symbiote.[38] which lead Crime-Master learned Venom's identity. However, the symbiote returned to Flash much to his surprise, assuring him that it won't abandon him and reminding him that they still have a mission to complete. Eventually, Venom took control of the helicopter containing the vibranium shipment, but he was forced to deliver it to Crime-Master when he used his knowledge of Venom's identity to hold Betty Brant, his long-time girlfriend, hostage. In return, Crime-Master told Venom where Betty was being kept, but Spider-Man, who was also trying to save Betty, mistook him for the enemy and the old foes fought.[39] After their brief battle, they continued their search for Betty together, but as soon as Venom arrived at the warehouse where Betty was being kept, it blew up. Spidey left the destruction with Betty. Returning to Project Rebirth headquarters, he lied to his superior about Crime-Master discovering his identity to a moment when he lost control of the symbiote so that they wouldn't take it away from him.[40] Back home, Flash learned that his father had cirrhosis of the liver and did not have much time to live. All of Manhattan later succumbed to a virus that gave New Yorkers spider-powers. Project Rebirth dispatched Venom to stop Spider-King from breaching the quarantine and infecting others. After defeating him and bringing Spider-King to headquarters, Venom was sent to infiltrate their enemies' headquarters. There, he learned that Anti-Venom was capable of curing infected New Yorkers and took him to Horizon Labs to synthesize a cure. Later on, Flash was able to visit his father in the hospital right before he passed away.[42] Back in action, Venom tried to kill the the Queen, the one responsible for the spider-power infestation, with help from Steve Rogers.[43] Venom stabbed the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutated to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but it was Kaine who struck the killing blow while Spider-Man distributed the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' octobots.[44] Venom battle the Hijacker. Jack O'Lantern showed up at Flash's father's funeral and was taken to Crime-Master's headquarters. Now that he knows who Flash is he forced him to go on a mission for him in Las Vegas, threatening to kill Betty and his family if he didn't comply. To make matters worse, Captain America shut down Project Rebirth and tried to confiscate the symbiote from Flash. He evaded him and left to complete his mission, with Jack O'Lantern tagging along. Meanwhile, Captain America sent Red Hulk to bring Venom in.[46] Jack gave Flash instructions to enter a casino called The Devil's Den, where the Venom symbiote would do the rest. Totally controlled by his instincts, Venom broke into a secret lab in the casino, where the Toxin symbiote is contained. Venom tried to kill it, but O' Lantern put it in a container and flew away with it. Flash broke up with Betty so that she could be safe and started drinking again. Eventually, Red Hulk tracked Flash all the way to Las Vegas so that he could take the symbiote and bring him in for court-martial.[48] In the midst of their fight, Blackheart created a portal that brought Hell to Earth, but Johnny Blaze stopped it from spreading past Las Vegas. Venom and Red Hulk fought alongside X-23 and the new Ghost Rider to defeat Blackheart.[49] Along the way they fought their Antitheses, polar opposites of themselves created with a magic mirror, and died while trying to defeat them.[50] Their dark pasts brought them to Hell, where Mephisto offered to return them to Earth if they agreed to help him at a later date.[51] The four agreed and challenged Blackheart again.[52] But this time, Venom and Ghost Rider surrendered their powers to Red Hulk, giving him the power to defeat Blackheart.[53] Shortly after, Captain America and the Secret Avengers arrived to bring Venom in, but his heroic deeds convinced Cap to give him a chance and he welcomed him onto the team. Still, Rogers wanted Thompson to be storing at the Lighthouse Station and use the symbiote in short periods of time, joining the Secret Avengers along with the original Human Torch.[55] But Hawkeye's skepticism didn't allow Venom to take part in the team's new mission.[56] Venom participated in the mission regardless and played a pivotal role in a later mission, eventually earning Hawkeye's trust. Over time, a secret relationship developed between him and fellow teammate Valkyrie. His tenure with the Secret Avengers brought him into conflict with the homicidal Carnage when he tried to take over the town of Doverton, Colorado. When Crime-Master was gathering other four villains to form a team called the Savage Six, Venom sneaked in to Crime-Master's HQ and tries to kill him. Eddie Brock interfered trying to kill Thompson, which ruined Flash's plan.[57] Before escaping from the five villains, Master stated that he will kill Flash's loved ones. Eddie Brock was knocked out during battle and was forced by Crime-Master to become the new Toxin and complete the Savage Six.[58] Flash started searching for Betty, and found her talking with Jack O'Lantern, he protected her from him, Megatak and Toxin. Knowing that there could be any way for her to trust him, Venom revealed his identity to Betty.[59] The Savage Six then attacked Flash and Betty at the home of her parents.[60] Flash then engaged in his last fight with the Savage Six, resulting in the deaths of Death Adder and Toxin, who Venom attempted to save.[61] He then witnessed Crime Master reveal his identity to Betty and Venom as Betty's brother and became shocked when Betty shot and killed him.[62] Later fought Jack O' Lantern and brought him to the Raft. After Carnage escaped custody, Venom followed the serial killer to a NASA research center, where the villain used a interdimensional transport called Prometheus Pit with the help of beings from the Microverse to be transported there.The Scarlet Spider, who also was following Carnage's steps, joined Venom in the search for Kasady, and they were transported to the Microverse by the Prometheus Pit.[64] Both are separated once they passed through the Pit, Venom was found by the Enigma Force, who needed Venom's help to oppose Marquis Radu, the leader of Carnage' allies[65], and get Carnage out of the Microverse, because his symbiote (as well as Venom's) was corrupting the enviroment.[66] They were attacked and subdued by Marquis Radu's forces.[67] Venom was brought to Marquis Radu's base along Carnage, in order to replicate their symbiotes and create an army which could make him control the Microverse. But Carnage managed to take control over the symbiote army and used it to escape to the regular universe[68], where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. After facing the U-Foes[70], Flash bid farewell to New York and moved to Philadelphia[71], unbeknownst to him that Eddie Brock had survived the flames and was tracking him down.[72] Flash received a job as an assistant gym coach to West Philadelphia High School and also became "the Spider-Man of Philly".[73] When trying to capture a victim of one of Vector's experiments with alien-machine hybrids, Venom was confronted by Toxin, who killed the hybrid.[74] Using a sedative he was saving for his own symbiote, Flash managed to incapacitate Brock, who left the scene vowing a new encounter soon.[75] Toxin tracked down Flash to the high school, wanting to confront him, but the creature Toxin killed managed to spawn and infect new people, people who were now looking for both Toxin and Venom, their new natural enemies. In order to save innocent lives, Flash convinced Brock to temporarily team-up and defeat the monsters, who were ultimately killed. Realizing he was doing good with Venom, Brock offered Flash a deal, he would let him live as long as he had control over the symbiote. Powers and Abilities *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote most likely grants Flash the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' :*'Constituent-Matter Generation' :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation'Skilled Marksman: Flash has been trained in sharpshooting and marksmanship from the U.S. Army. 'Skilled Combatant:'Due to formal training as a boxer and a soldier, Flash is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists